Leafy`s house
Leafy`s House is a place in randomness world it is currently owned by four Appearnce Leafy`s house is beigish white on the outsite with a green front door a wooden fence alonge the side a screen door for the back a patio and deck and huge space their is also a wide drive way the inside has a white carpet and white walls with photos and decorations hanging onit their is a living room a kitchen a bathroom basement garage a attic and a kitchen and TD`s office it also has alot of bed rooms witch implys that the house is really tall Icy Harm Policy During her first period as house owner leafy made a icy harm policy that states icy can not be harmed if she is harmed leafy will be pissed four is inculded however due to four being the owner it can be removed or some of its rules can be changed to exculde four Rules Due to leafy being a 2x house owner their has been many rules to count but this is a list of some of the rules leafy still have * Do not destory windows or the couch * No taking leafy`s car without permisson * No harming icy *applies to icy harm policy* * If you make a mess you CLEAN IT ):( * No stealing from leafy Ownership Ownership is important and their are ways to claim it one is to give it someone another is impeach someone or be a higher power (host) bubble was the OG owner befor the gave it to leafy leafy then whould losse ownership in a dream bubble had to need thru impeachment she chould then give to the announcer due to him being a host then he whould vanish and leafy reclaimed it until four was the new house owner due to him being a host it is most likely he will stay the house owner until he either dies in RW and someone els whouls claim it or leafy will reclaim her ownership Triva * Its unkown how four became house ownership he either impeached leafy or leafy granted him it so she can focause on caring for icy * In the early days of 2017 leafy must became mad with power as in bubble`s dream she whould not leave her status of house owner she was impeached * Its also unkown how leafy got to be owner for a second time she was most likly elected house owner by either and firey or bubble or the reclaimed thru deafult methods * On the calendar on the fridge for june their is a selfy of leafy and TD at a yoylewood V.I.P acces event in eastern goiky * Leafy`s house is acutaly based off of RW creator`s house and neighbor hood * It is the oldest building in randomess world dating back to 2016 * On one of the walls their is a photo of firey and coiny at the beach * and the icy harm policy can be seen next to rules * Teardrop`s office is to the left of the living room Category:Buildings